


For Real?

by PeterHaleforAlpha



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi, Post Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry comes back home after saving his mother and is eager to find out how things have changed - especially how his relationship with Iris looks like!</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Real?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [For Real? [Translated to Spanish]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851387) by [Cazuelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazuelin/pseuds/Cazuelin)



Barry expected things to be different. Of course he did!

He saved his mother, he saved her life and he altered the entire time line. He was prepared for change, even for Joe hating him or that Cisco and he didn’t know each other at all.

But still he hoped that Iris and he were still close, he almost counted on it.

On Earth 2 his mother had been alive and Barry had been married to Iris. It gave him hope that maybe there would be some similar outcome now.

So his first steps after he came back took him to Iris - to their old home.

Before he got in he peeked through the window, saw Iris sit on the couch, a cup in her hand, leaning forward and studying some papers on the table in front of her. Maybe an article or something like that.

The interior seemed almost the same than to the one in his timeline. But this was no proof that things might be similar to the things he remembered. He just had to see for himself.

So he barged in - at least it had been his home at some time, in another time.

Iris just looked up, had a smile on her face the second she recognized Barry. “Hey, Bar, I didn’t know you would come by today.” She put the cup on the table, got up from the couch and went over to him to pull him into a tight hug. “How are you doing?”

“Ehm, fine.” He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. It was strange when you didn’t know how things were supposed to be, how his relationsihp with Iris looked like in this timeline. “So what are you doing?”

“Oh I’m looking at flower arrangments for the wedding,” she explained while going back over to the couch.

Wedding?

Barry raised his eyebrows, tried to get his heart under control and followed her then, as unconspiciously as he could manage. “Any success?” he asked while sitting down next to her. Now he looked at her hand, saw the sparkling ring on her finger.

“They are all so pretty. I can’t decide.” She sighed and shoved the folder over to Barry. “What do you think? Which will suit us?”

Us! Us could mean Iris and Barry, could mean Iris and Eddie or Iris and somebody entirely else. Barry needed to find out. Somehow.

He pretended to focus on the pictures while thinking about how to do this. Obviously he couldn’t just ask her. Not directly at least. He had to be smarter than this. He would just try to lure it out of Iris. “I think these suit you well,” he started and pointed at a picture of creamcolored flowers. “But I’m not sure about…” he mumbled, pretended to be deep in his thoughts again so it wouldn’t look suspicious.

“You don’t think they’ll suit Caitlin?” Iris leaned closer to have a better look. “Probably. She is just too beautiful to find the perfect flowers for her.” Iris smiled happily but Barry could only stare at her.

Caitlin? Caitlin?

Barry had expected Eddie, if at all … but Caitlin?

Barry looked probably more than stupid, staring at Iris with an open mouth and he was utterly grateful that the door opened just in this moment and Iris took her attention from him and turned it to the door.

“Hey, babe,” she greeted Caitlin with a big smile on her face.

At once Caitlin came over, leaned down to Iris over the back of the couch to put a quick kiss on her lips. “Hey, Iris,” she said afterwards and then turned to Barry. “Hey, Barry, good to see you.”

“We were looking at flower arrangements,” Iris told her excitedly. “You want to join?”

“I’ll be there in a minute, just want to change quickly.” With that Caitlin ran upstairs and was gone.

Barry probably still looked utterly ridicolous. He couldn’t wrap his head around this scene he just witnessed. Iris and Caitlin? How did this happen?

“Hey, you’re okay, Barry?” Iris asked and pulled Barry out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, sure,” he replied with a little grin.

“If this is boring for you we can do something else.” She slid closer and bumped into his side intentionally.

“No, no.” He shook his head at once. “I just enjoy watching you two and got a little distracted by it. You seem happy.” In the end this was the important part. He wanted Iris to be happy and they were still good friends as it seemed. Barry could live with that. Iris and Caitlin deserved some happiness after everything they had been through.

“We are. I am.” Iris smiled. “But don’t say you’re not. You and Eddie are way worse than Caitlin and I.”

“Me and … Eddie, right,” Barry said, choaked almost on the words. Eddie was alive? Eddie and he were a thing?

How this did happen?

Barry had a lot of catching up to do, this was for sure.

But seriously? _Eddie?_


End file.
